First World Bank (Payday 2)
First World Bank is a heist from PAYDAY: The Heist introduced to PAYDAY 2 on day 6 of CrimeFest 2015. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Overview First World Bank requires the players to break into the vault of a large bank and steal four duffel-bags worth of cash. The heist begins with the players casing the bank to locate the manager and get a security keycard. Afterward, they will drill through a security gate and use thermite to burn a hole into the bank's vault. Once they have the money, the crew will use C4 to blow a hole in a wall and make their escape. Objectives Loud= #Enter the bank #Find the bank manager and get his keycard #Locate and enter the server room #Get the drill and the thermite #Start the drill #Disable magnetic lock #Drill the gates #Pour out the thermite to melt the floor #Melt the floor #Empty the vault #Drop off the loot #Get through the lobby #Blow up the wall #Secure the loot #Escape |-|Stealth= #Enter the bank #Find the bank manager and get his keycard #Locate and enter the server room #Disable the metal detectors #Find the gate's security codes #Meet our insider at the gates #Gain access to vault doors #Empty the vault #Drop off the loot #Follow our insider #Secure the loot #Escape Walkthrough Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room, to help if the plan goes loud, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to disable magnetic lock using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. Snipers occasionally spawn outside the windows, including over skylights, so the crew must be aware when restarting the drill or traveling the front of the bank. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to a counting room above the vault and use the thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means the player must make a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash both on the tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for a small additional reward. After the doors open, an objective of throwing the bags down a vent will appear. Using this vent is strongly advised unless you are going for an achievement. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the executive offices through the lobby (as security shutters will have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they escape via a garbage truck. As for the stealth approach, the beginning task remains the same; find the manager and retrieve his keycard. The difficulty can vary, as he may be located in an isolated spot to the chance he is found on the lobby, pacing back and forth with his cell phone behind a wall. The next step is to disable the metal detectors. There are three electricity boxes that need to be rewired, all on the second floor; one inside the server room and two at various locations. To enter the vault area stealthily, you need to retrieve the gate's security codes from one of the computers in the office area. The insider will then assist in unlocking the door. Once in, you must gain access to the vault doors by inserting a keycard into a slot inside the vault area's camera room and another, quickly, at the vault doors' slot. Empty the vault and drop them through the vent at the vault area's lobby. Get out by following the insider to the exit route, and get through the back office and down the stairwell. Finally, stash the loot and escape. Money Bundle Locations Please note they are only worth $1,000 (or $1,100/$1,300 with Dead Presidents basic/aced) and will hardly affect payout, they are only there as a nod to the first game. Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are one or two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault, a pile on a cart and 3-4 in an open deposit box. *On a desktop computer tower on the desk across from the large conference table that is in front of the projector screen in Second Office Building. *Another money bundle is often found after blowing up the wall using C4, in the last office room before the stairs. Death Wish Changes * If the Heist goes Loud, during the escape sequence, a SWAT Turret will spawn at the lobby. * All Cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras. Experience * on opening server room. * Stealth only: ** on rewiring box (can be triggered several times). ** on finding code. ** on inside man opening vault area. ** on opening vault. * Loud only: ** on disabling the magnetic lock. ** on drill finishing. ** on thermite burning through the floor into the vault. ** on planting C4 on the wall. ** on entering the Overvault. * on securing money (can be triggered several times). * on securing gold (can be triggered several times). * on escape. Differences from PAYDAY: The Heist * Unlike the original, the players must carry bags, and more than four. ** To help with carrying the bags, there's a vent in the security center which leads down to the garage next to the dump truck where the bags are deposited. * This version allows the heist to be completed in stealth. * Due to the PAYDAY 2 engine's semi-randomized map geometry system, the layout of the bank may change, as the drill area can be in a different spot. Also variable is the location of the photocopier room where you grab the drill and thermite paste. * Several lootable ATMs are present. * The guard outside the bank manager's office no longer appears (if the manager is in within his office). As such, players can walk in without breaking stealth (in the original game, walking inside at any point will trigger the heist). Instead, a security camera may spawn inside and/or guards will patrol frequently in the room. * If going loud: ** It is no longer possible to obtain the drill and a can of thermite at the same time. Players must interact with each one separately. ** The crew uses a thermal drill for the security gate instead of a normal one. ** Enemies (and occasionally, 2 civilians) now spawn within the vault. In some cases, up to three Bulldozers will appear. ** Erasing the security footage is no longer an objective. Instead, players must access a computer to release a magnetic lock to continue drilling. ** The escape is no longer timed. Bugs * The bank manager has a tendency to be unresponsive to shouts and intimidation. Occasionally he will stand back up and attempt to run within seconds of being intimidated. In other situations, he may be continuously alerted but will not respond, forcing players to kill him to obtain his keycard. * On Death Wish, sometimes only two power boxes spawn, making it impossible to stealth. * If the heist goes loud while the Insider NPC is active, she will start walking randomly, sometimes running, and sometimes pulling a Bronco .44 revolver, though still running away as a civilian, neither being shot by police nor shooting at the police. * If Bulldozers have been scripted to spawn inside the vault due to playing on a higher difficulty, this can prevent new ones from spawning above the vault until they have been dealt with. When going for the Overdrill achievement, new Dozer spawns can potentially be halted entirely due to the number of Dozers present in the normal vault. The FBI Files Conducted early in the morning, this bank job carries all the hallmarks of a classic job by the Payday gang. Forcing their way through to the rear area, the gang used thermite to melt their way down to the vault interior. As police forces gathered outside the front, the gang used C4 explosives to blast through to the neighboring office, and made their escape before local commanders knew the heist was over. Inside help is suspected and we are currently investigating the backgrounds of the staff for likely collaborators. Achievements Achievements= or more hostages alive behind the wall by the elevators in the main lobby.}} }} |-|Teasers= |-|Trivia= *'Original Heisters' is the first achievement to require the specific usage of certain characters, in this case the four original crew members (Dallas, Chains, Wolf, Hoxton) from the first game. *The OVERDRILL achievement's description references how most heist-related achievements in PAYDAY: The Heist would state "To complete this challenge, you have to have played the heist from the start." at the end of the achievement description, for the challenge would not be considered completed if one joined a game mid-progress, and the achievement would not be awarded. *The assembled title of this heist's teaser achievements forms a part of one of the Bank Manager's most memorable quotes from the original heist ("...he was messing around in the server room..."). Trivia *This is the first heist from PAYDAY: The Heist to return in PAYDAY 2. *The police in this heist reuses the patrol cars from PAYDAY: The Heist. As a result, the patrol cars bear the insignia of the NYPD, even though the heist supposedly takes place in Washington D.C. *The code for the gates is 1138. Additionally, Bain's insider may mention an "older code checking out", as a subtle reference to Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi when she meets up with the crew outside the vault's outer gate. *The Overdrill secret makes a return in this heist and grants an achievement if the Overvault is successfully opened. **There are 70 bags of gold in the Overvault. *Like with Diamond Heist from PAYDAY: The Heist going with The Diamond heist, Payday 2's First World Bank has an updated version of it's theme, Gun Metal Grey, aptly titled Gun Metal Grey 2015. *It is possible that the crew is simply revisiting the bank this time, as there have been many newspaper articles in the game mentioning the re-opening of the place. Upon highlighting the heist on Crime.net Bain may also say: "Back to where it all began", thus supporting the revisiting theory. **Alternatively, it could be that Bain is breaking the fourth wall by speaking directly to the player in reference to them hitting the same bank in the sequel. *In homage to the first game, once the first room has been cleared of guards and the first assault has yet to arrive, a random AI-controlled crew member will stand on one of the tables in the lobby and give the "Neal McCauley speech". *Gameplay footage of this heist was leaked one day prior to its release, being featured as parts of the Ksp 58's weapon demonstration clips on the rewards site. *After spawning, if the player turns around, they can see the escape van driving away. *The bank's vault is unrealistically loaded to the brim with valuables and money. In reality, banks do not have several hundred thousands of dollars in cash on hand at any given time, specifically because of the possibility of getting robbed. *Body bags can be thrown into the vent near the vault. Gallery SC 1.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 2.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 3.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 4.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 5.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. SC 6.jpg|Screenshot provided on the Crimefest 2015 promotional site. Video PAYDAY 2 Soundtrack - Gun Metal Grey 2015|Gun Metal Grey 2015 - First World Bank Theme. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Classic heists